Juntos
by Lectora de Libros
Summary: Horas después de la batalla de Hogwarts, Ron no podía dormir.


**N/A: Esta historia está centrada unas horas después de que Harry, Ron y Hermione fueran a la vieja oficina de Dumbledore en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte, cuando la familia Weasley junto con Harry y Hermione se van a La Madriguera para intentar dormir después de la batalla de Hogwarts.**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.**

…

Ron no podía dormir.

Después de haber pasado horas intentando ayudar a controlar el caos en Hogwarts, la desconsolada familia regresó a la Madriguera para intentar tener algo de sueño.

Su mamá corrió a su cuarto sollozando apenas llegaron y su papá la persiguió, deteniéndose por un segundo para pedirles con voz triste y apagada que se fueran a dormir.

Ron apenas tuvo tiempo de intercambiar una mirada llena de palabras no dichas con Hermione antes de que Bill los mandara a todos hacia sus cuartos. Aunque probablemente era lo mejor, ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones de hablar en ese momento.

Apenas llegaron a su habitación, Harry se dejó caer sin fuerzas en la cama provisional y se desmayó del sueño de inmediato.

Ron intentó imitar a su amigo, pero sólo pudo seguir dando vueltas en su cama, intentando desesperadamente aclarar su cabeza sólo para fallar miles de veces.

El hecho de que Hermione no estuviera en la habitación sólo lo hacía peor. Durante todos sus meses en la tienda, el trío sintió la necesidad de estar juntos en las noches, era la única manera en la que se sentían seguros. Eran ellos en contra del mundo, y aunque la guerra ya había terminado, Ron todavía no podía procesar que ya no estaban en peligro, por lo que el hecho de que Hermione no durmiera en la misma habitación lo ponía ansioso. Y estaba seguro de que si Harry no se hubiera desplomado apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada, él sentiría lo mismo.

Trató de ignorar la ausencia de Hermione y los terribles sucesos de ese día, pero después de horas de intentar conciliar el sueño, Ron soltó un gruñido frustrado en voz baja y se incorporó en su cama. Era una noche fría y oscura, especialmente en su habitación que estaba pésimamente ubicada, absorbiendo el terrible clima y la humedad sin defensa alguna, pero Ron no notaba nada de eso, desearía que su incomodidad tuviera una fuente tan simple como esa.

El joven miró con ligera envidia a la figura dormida de su amigo al otro lado del cuarto, roncando suavemente en la oscuridad. Entonces recordó que el pobre tipo había regresado de los muertos ese mismo día y cada pizca de su envidia se le sacudió como perro mojado.

Sabía que no podía comparar su cansancio con el de Harry, pero aun así no podía entender cómo era físicamente capaz de mantenerse despierto a pesar de que cada fibra de su ser le rogaba por descanso. Sin embargo, el problema no era su cuerpo exhausto, era su maldita mente a la que no podía callar. Los pensamientos oscuros lo alcanzaban por mucho que intentara detenerlos.

Tan sólo unas horas atrás, él seguía viviendo en una tienda con sus amigos, temiendo por sus vidas y teniendo una misión demasiado grande y peligrosa como para encargárselo a unos adolescentes.

Tan sólo unas horas atrás, Voldemort seguía aterrorizando a todos los de la comunidad mágica.

Tan sólo unas horas atrás, su hermano seguía vivo.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, miles de imágenes horribles llenaban su mente, haciendo que se estremeciera.

Todos habían tenido que ver muchas cosas traumáticas ese año, pero nada se comparaba con esa noche. Por mucho que lo odiara, Ron sabía que nadie iba a volver a ser el mismo a partir de ese día. Cada gota de inocencia que quedaba dentro de ellos fue cruelmente exprimida.

Tantas personas habían muerto. Él ni siquiera podía terminar asimilarlo.

Colin Creevey, una de las personas más amables e inocentes que había conocido en su vida. Probablemente era una de las personas que menos se merecían morir en el mundo, y de todas formas lo hizo.

Lavender Brown, su ex novia. Ella era una de las más difíciles de creer. ¿Cómo era posible que la niña con la que se había estado besando tan vívidamente hace tan solo un año ya estaba muerta? Un nudo de culpa se formó con fuerza en su estómago cuando recordó lo mal que la había tratado mientras eran novios. Deseó poder retroceder el tiempo para borrar sus errores con ella, nunca debió haber sido su novio sabiendo que estaba enamorado de Hermione, pero era inútil, sus errores ya se habían cometido y ella ya se había ido. Su cara sonrosada, sonriente y llena de vida fue reemplazada en sus recuerdos por la última vez que la había visto, increíblemente pálida y llena de sangre por el feroz ataque de Greyback. Una enferma sensación de orgullo lo recorrió al saber que al menos había sido él quien había asesinado al hombre lobo, él la había vengado.

Fred.

Fred…

El pelirrojo empezó a sentir que sus ojos volvían a arder por milésima vez ese día cuando recordó a su hermano fallecido.

Ron había estado enfermo de preocupación todo el tiempo en el que estuvo lejos por miedo a que le pudiera pasar algo a su familia, pero en realidad, él nunca imaginó que Fred iba a morir. Se preocupó por él, por supuesto, pero Fred se sentía tan intocable, demasiado fuerte, valiente y seguro como para dejarse morir en manos de un mortífago.

Pero aun así lo hizo.

Su hermano se había ido y había dejado a toda su familia en ruinas. George parecía haber perdido la capacidad de expresar cualquier clase de emoción, sus padres estaban destrozados, Percy se estaba ahogando en agonía y culpa, Bill lucía más triste de lo que nunca antes lo había visto, Ginny apenas podía hablar sin que le temblara la voz, y Ron _no podía dormir_.

Se encontró obsesionándose acerca de que no recordaba las últimas palabras que su hermano le había dicho, tampoco podía recordar lo último que él le había dicho a su hermano.

Todo lo que podía recordar en ese momento fue su última sonrisa que dejó rastro en su cuerpo sin vida.

Perdiendo la batalla contra su dolor, Ron cubrió su cara con sus manos mientras sollozaba en voz baja para intentar no despertar a Harry.

Lloró tanto tiempo que sus ojos ya se sentían permanentemente hinchados, su garganta ya le dolía por el nudo que llevaba horas formado y su cuerpo entero estaba temblando. Entonces, escuchó el leve crujido de la puerta, advirtiendo la llegada de alguien.

Ron se incorporó abruptamente y aspiró suavemente cuando vio que era Hermione, asomándose por la puerta tímidamente. Su llanto había sido tan largo y tan intenso que la joven bruja pudo notar sus ojos rojos, hinchados y llenos de lágrimas incluso a través de la oscuridad. Ella frunció el ceño con preocupación, entró al cuarto sin vacilar, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y se dirigió directamente a él para envolverlo en sus brazos.

Ron devolvió el abrazo sin poner resistencia alguna, sosteniéndola con fuerza y enterrando su rostro en su cuello.

Se sintió abrumado ante la sensación de Hermione. Su olor, su calor, el tono ronco de su voz mientras le susurraba palabras de consuelo, su delicada mano acariciándole el cabello con cariño y sus cuerpos completamente pegados sin nervios, vergüenza o temor. Por primera vez en los siete años en los que se conocían y tres años en los que se amaban sin atreverse a demostrarlo, los adolescentes se sostuvieron con sus corazones abiertos y desnudos, hartos de ocultar lo que sentían y finalmente comprendiendo que la vida era demasiado corta para no estar con la persona que amaban.

De repente, los chirridos de una cama vieja resonaron suavemente por la pequeña habitación, lo que significaba que Harry estaba despierto. Ron todavía estaba intentando reunir un poco de compostura para disculparse con su amigo antes de que sintiera otro par de brazos rodeándolo.

Pronto, todo el trío estaba llorando en un abrazo grupal. Llorando por todas las malas experiencias que habían tenido que vivir, por todo el miedo y dolor que habían sentido, por la total pérdida de su inocencia y por los caídos. Todos, de alguna u otra manera, estaban rotos.

Ninguno de ellos supo cuánto tiempo se la pasaron así, dejando salir todo lo que se habían guardado durante casi un año, pero cuando finalmente se calmaron y terminaron el abrazo, se sentían purificados.

Sin decir nada, Hermione agarró el colchón de Harry, lo colocó en el suelo y lo expandió mágicamente, haciéndolo lo suficientemente grande como para que los tres pudieran dormir ahí.

Los niños le sonrieron y agarraron sus almohadas y sábanas antes de tomar sus lugares en el colchón, ya que Hermione no tenía su propia sábana o almohada, Ron extendió las suyas para compartirlas con ella, ganándose una sonrisa sonrojada.

Los amigos se acomodaron estrechamente, Harry tomó el borde derecho, acostándose de lado con una mano en el hombro de su amigo, Ron estaba en medio, con su codo izquierdo apoyado en el estómago de Harry y con su brazo derecho rodeando completamente a Hermione quien se acurrucó en su pecho y extendió su mano a lo largo de su cuerpo para agarrar el antebrazo de Harry.

No era una posición del todo cómoda, le colchón era viejo por lo que se podía sentir fácilmente los resortes debajo de sus espaldas, estaban apretados y sabían que si alguien los encontrara así se avergonzarían, pero en esa noche, el trío de amigos compartió el sueño más pacífico que habían tenido en muchos meses.

Eran tres personas rotas, que juntas, se sentían completas.


End file.
